Sakuya Returns
by cyberdemon
Summary: Chapter 2 revised. a year has past since Tenchi last saw Sakuya and things are almost as they used to be at the household until Sakuya returns. Tenchi Sakuya fic. Flames will feed the fire.
1. Sakuya Returns

A year has past since Tenchi last saw Sakuya in Yugi's dream world and was forced to say good-bye to her. Since then though everything has pretty much gone back to normal at the Misaki residence. Well... as normal as it can get in a house filled with six beautiful aliens.  
  
"Tenchi why don't you come and sit next to me for breakfast," asked Ryoko with a wide grin before she shoved Ayeka out of a seat that was right next to her. She patted the seat waiting for him to sit down.  
  
"You will be more comfortable here, Tenchi," said Ayeka doing the same to Ryoko sending her flying into the wall but she just fazed right through it without getting any damage to the wall of herself.  
  
"Forget it Ayeka! Tenchi will never go for you a prissy princess since he is obviously in love with me!" said Ryoko in her normal arrogant way with a grin and her arms crossed over her well-developed chest.  
  
"Yeah right. Why would he fall for an ugly old demon like you? All you are good for is destroying things. I on the other hand am a beautiful princess who is far more graceful than you can ever be," Ayeka said mimicking Ryoko in the pose that Ryoko had taken.  
  
That made Ryoko absolutely pissed to hear a prissy princess call her ugly. "You had better take that back!" yelled Ryoko with bolts of electricity sparking from her body. This caused everyone to back away a few meters.  
  
"Why should I, it is the truth and you had better get used to the fact because there is no way in hell that it could ever be otherwise. Compared to me, a beautiful princess, you are just on old bat," said Ayeka, there was an evil glint in her eyes as she watched a fuming Ryoko.  
  
"At least I am not a snobby stupid stuck up princess who believes that everything should belong to her!" yelled Ryoko while her hands glowed with her energy as a ball of destructive energy formed.  
  
"Why you!" yelled Ayeka. The next thing everyone knew, her shields were forming all over the room. There was literally lightning coming from the glares that the two of them were giving to the other.  
  
If it hadn't been for Tenchi at that exact moment, the two of them would have gone into an all out war that would have possibly have destroyed the house. "Will you two stop this I am tired of it!" Tenchi yelled at the top of his lungs as he got up from the table and walked out of the house.  
  
The energy that was around them soon vanished and they were filled with regret. They watched him storm out of the room. It was the same as always. They had no wish to anger Tenchi but ever since he came back from Tokyo, he had been a little more irritable about their fights. They just couldn't help it though. It was just the way that they were.  
  
Tenchi soon stormed out of the house and leaned against a tree that was on the edge of the woods behind his house. "Why are those two always like that? It is really getting to be a bit irritating than it was before," said Tenchi to himself while he buried his face in his hands. He gave off a soft groan as he fell onto the ground.  
  
"I sure wish that Sakuya was here right now. Her smile always seemed to cheer me up when I was feeling down about things," said Tenchi to himself. "I sure do miss her. I miss her voice, her mind, and her face. I really want to see her again," said Tenchi sadly slightly banging his head on the tree out of aggravation.  
  
Little did Tenchi know but Washu was listening through one of her invention. Her eyes were sad as she listened to his secret confession. "I guess it doesn't matter how much we want him he will always want someone else," Washu said to herself sadly.  
  
"Now look what you did stupid. You drove Tenchi away with all of your bragging about being some stupid princess," said Ryoko angrily as she stared that the princess that sat on the other side of where Tenchi would have been sitting.  
  
"What I did? You are the one that started the fight in the first place. So you have no right to accuse me, the first crowned princess of the Jurai royal family, of being the cause of him getting angry at you!" yelled Ayeka pointing a finger directly in Ryoko's face.  
  
"There you go again rubbing it in all of our faces that you are a princess! You were the one that started the fight and now Tenchi is angry with you. He could never be truly angry at his one true love," said Ryoko. There was a dreamy look within her eyes while she said this.  
  
Ayeka had had enough of all of this much like Tenchi and got up from the table and walked away. 'That was the worst and most disgusting lie that I have ever heard in my life. How could she even possibly think that of being possible?' Ayeka asked herself.  
  
"Where are you going, Ayeka?" asked Sasami from the kitchen while she was picking up the trays that held the food that she had prepared. "I haven't even served breakfast yet," said Sasami.  
  
"I am going out. I can't stand that woman!" yelled an angry Ayeka. She said nothing else after that. She was too furious at Ryoko at that specific moment, actually she was mad at her twenty-four hours a day. Her loud footsteps echoed through the halls and then the distinctive slamming of a door when she left the house.  
  
Sasami had something to ask Ayeka so she ran after her in hoped of catching up before she got too far away. "Hey Ayeka can you come with me to town later because I need to pick Tenchi up a present for his birthday," asked Sasami when she actually managed to catch up to Ayeka's fast steps.  
  
"Sure thing, I need to pick up his present too," said Ayeka who cheered up a little at the mere thought of the upcoming birthday of the love of her life and her choice for a future husband if she had any say in it.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ayeka. I had no other ride today except for maybe Tenchi but he can't exactly come because... well I am looking for a present for him," said Sasami with a bright smile before she was through the doors to get the food before Ryoko got to it.  
  
'This year I will get Tenchi the best present out of all of us and win his heart. Hopefully it will take his mind off that bitch Sakuya and prove to Ryoko that Tenchi loves me more,' thought Ayeka her hands clapping together in delight. 'I can only imagine his reaction,' thought Ayeka who started to daydream.  
  
Daydream  
  
"Wow this is really great Ayeka thank you. Ayeka I need to tell you something very important or I will never get another chance like this one again," said Tenchi in the daydream.  
  
"What is it my lord Tenchi? You can tell me anything that you want. I it is what I wish to hear then say it and let us both be happily ever after like in a fairytale," said Ayeka her eyes sparkling in delight and anticipation.  
  
"I wanted to say I love you. I have ever since I met you and no one else. Not Sakuya, nor Ryoko. You are the only one that holds any power over my heart," he replied with a smile.  
  
"Oh Tenchi, I love you so much as well. Now we can be together forever without anyone being in our way. This was how it was supposed to be from the beginning," said Ayeka who jumped into his arms. She brought her lips up for a kiss when...  
  
End Daydream  
  
Then she was snapped out of her daydream from Ryoko. "Fat chance. There is no way in hell that your stupid daydream can ever happen," said Ryoko who was listening to Ayeka before she started to daydream. She saw the spaced out state of her face and knew that she was daydreaming about something that couldn't happen in a million years.  
  
"It is perfectly possible especially for Tenchi and me. We were meant to be together from the day that we were both brought into this universe," said Ayeka her cheeks puffed out due to the interruption of her dream before it could get to the good part.  
  
"Ha, ha. Yeah right!" laughed Ryoko rolling in the air with her levitation. "Oh, by the way. While you were daydreaming we ate all of the food," Ryoko lied just to see the panicked expression that came over Ayeka's face. She had eaten but Sasami wouldn't let her have Ayeka's share of the food.  
  
"What!" yelled Ayeka her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets as she ran into the house to get any food that was left. When she got in she saw everyone already eating with plenty of food still on the table. 'Why that bitch,' thought Ayeka before scolding herself for not acting like the civilized person she was brought up to be.  
  
Sasami looked up when she heard her sister run into the house. "Hey Ayeka can you do me a favor and get Washu for breakfast? I tried but she has yet to come out of her lab," said Sasami looking at her sister as she sighed and walked towards the lab door.  
  
"Ok Sasami," said Ayeka with a sigh but she was still angry with Ryoko for the lie that she gave her. 'Note to self, Get payback with Ryoko later for that awful joke,' Ayeka thought mentally. Ayeka walked out of the kitchen to Washu's lab. Before she could walk into the lab she was pushed out by Washu who was leaving her lab.  
  
"From now on I don't want anyone to go in there for a while due to some things that I am doing. If any of you even try to go in there then I will do something horrible to you," Washu warned them with the evil glint that told them that she was not joking and that she would actually go through with her threat.  
  
"O-ok Washu, nothing to worry about. We will not go in there. If you don't mind my asking, why is it that you don't want us to go in there?" asked Ayeka while looking towards the door of the lab.  
  
"There are dangerous experiments going on in there that are very sensitive! I don't want anything happening so just stop asking questions and stay out of there. Also someone tell Ryoko that later," growled out Washu before she walked to the table with the silent family.  
  
"Mihoshi watch out!" yelled Kiyone as the ship shook in mid air over the Misaki house. It was too late though and they landed with a large splash in the lake. "You need learn how to land!" yelled Kiyone.  
  
"I am sooo sorry Kiyone. I will work harder next time, I promise," cried Mihoshi as she crawled out of the lake. She was soaking wet and Kiyone was mad at her like so many times before. She didn't like how the day was turning out.  
  
"Whatever lets get inside breakfast should be about ready and I want to get there before it is all gone. Ryoko would jump at the chance to get everyone else's food and I would prefer to be able to eat at some point soon because it has been a long night," said Kiyone with a sigh as she walked towards the house in dry clothes because she managed to get out before they fell into the lake.  
  
"Yay! I can't wait," said Mihoshi as she ran into the house first leaving Kiyone stuck in a smoke cloud formed because of Mihoshi huge appetite for the moment. She felt the same way as Kiyone she wanted food before it was taken.  
  
Kiyone was about to walk in when she noticed Washu walking into Yugi's cave. "What is Washu doing? It isn't one of the days that she usually checks to see how Yugi is doing in fact if I remember right she just checked yesterday. So why is it that she is going in there today of all days?" Kiyone asked herself.  
  
She just put it aside at the time and walked into the house. "Does anyone know what Washu is up to she has been very secretive lately?" asked Kiyone looking at the others for an explanation as to Washu's strange behavior.  
  
"I don't know but it's Washu we are talking about so she could be doing anything. Also earlier today she told us to stay out of the lab because of dangerous experiments but she has never had to warn us about that before," said Ayeka after a few moments of thinking about it before slowly eating the food before her.  
  
"I guess you are right. I just found it a little weird when I saw her heading towards Yugi's cave a few moments ago. Do any of you know if there was anything wrong?" asked Kiyone but the she saw the worried expression on Sasami's face. "I am sure that there isn't so maybe we should just forget about it," said Kiyone before sitting down and started to eat.  
  
"Where is it? I still can't find it," said Washu in Yugi's cave. Many screens were popping up on her computer but she was unable to find the one thing that she was looking for. "I got part of it but the other part is still missing. So where could it be?" said Washu who was typing away on her computer. "I wonder," said Washu. She got up and left the cave.  
  
She walked around for a few moments before she came across Tenchi as he worked in the fields. "Oh Tenchi, can I see you for a second?" asked Washu innocently. She noticed Tenchi back away a few steps.  
  
"What is it Washu?" asked Tenchi nervously. Every time that he'd heard Washu talk that way, it never meant anything good. Last time he heard it, he ended up strapped naked to a desk with Washu performing oral experiment on him. He still shivered in fear whenever it was that he even thought back to it. He was against doing anything like that again but with Washu, it was kind of hard to get away from it.  
  
"I was just wondering if you could help me with something? It won't take more than a few hours so you have nothing to worry," said Washu with the glint there once again, which made Tenchi back up even more.  
  
"Do I have to?" cried Tenchi. Washu's experiments were never anything as easy as she made them out to be. In fact, most of the time they tended to be very painful and he didn't want to go through it.  
  
"Yes," said Washu who dragged Tenchi to her lab. She would not take no for an answer because she wasn't doing this for herself like she normally did. She was being a philanthropist for once by giving to another.  
  
"What is it you want Washu? I have a lot of work that needs to be done and then grandpa is putting me through some training," said Tenchi as he was strapped in. He was lucky that this time it didn't require him to take off his clothes.  
  
"I just want to do a few tests. So just lay back, and relax," said Washu while she started to type away on the computer. She noticed his struggling as he tried to get away but she didn't do anything about it.  
  
"I really don't want to do this," yelled Tenchi while he continued to struggle with all of his might. The straps were too tight and even with his strength he just could not get loose from it. He was scared and wanted to get away as fast as he could.  
  
"To bad," said Washu not even looking at him but just keep an eye on her computer. She typed a few keys on the keyboard. "There will be a small shock when it starts working but you should wake up in a few hours," said Washu evilly and pressed a button.  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Tenchi. It was too late though. He felt the electricity start to surge through his body and soon enough he lost consciousness. He was unsure of what happened next but he didn't want to be awake to know.  
  
"Hey Washu have you seen Tenchi,?" asked Ryoko as she came into the lab. A barrier that Washu more than likely put up stopped her. He pounded on it a few times but it did no good because it didn't break.  
  
Washu was glad she put it up because she knew that Ryoko was not really one to do as others asked. "He is over there," said Washu pointing at the still unconscious Tenchi. "I am done with him anyways," she said while she walked over to the table and picked Tenchi up. She walked over to Ryoko and handed him to her so that Ryoko wouldn't come into the lab.  
  
"What the hell did you do to him?" yelled Ryoko as she clutched Tenchi. Washu's experiments tended to get out of control. She wanted to make sure that her beloved Tenchi was ok and not hurt by the mad doctor.  
  
"I just did a little test. He should be ok in a few hours when he wakes up," said Washu innocently. "There will be no damage to him when he wakes up so chill out and please leave because I have a lot of important experiments to do . So stay out like I asked everyone to do," Washu warned before shoving Ryoko out of the lab with Tenchi.  
  
"Good because that is what I am going to do," said Ryoko he she took Tenchi up towards his room because she knew he needed some rest and if she could help him then she would. That thought made a perverted grin come across her face.  
  
"I have all the data that I need so it doesn't matter," said Washu to herself with a smile. "Tenchi will love what I am about to do, but I hope that Ayeka and Ryoko don't kill me because of it," said Washu to herself again turning her smile into a cringe at the mere thought of it.  
  
It wasn't till a few hours later that Tenchi woke up. "Huh, what happened?" asked Tenchi weakly while he sat up in his bed only to come face to face with Ryoko as she stared down at him. "Ahhhhhh!" yelled Tenchi falling right back to the bed.  
  
"Washu did one of her experiments on you. I am so glad that you are ok. I watched over you ever since she let you go to make sure," said Ryoko being kind of sweet but that made her seem much nicer than usual.  
  
It was just one of the things that made her who she was though. Tenchi liked her for that. She was a good friend but he felt he could never really give her what she wanted. "Oh yeah that is right. Do you know what she was doing?" asked Tenchi rubbing his head as he sat up.  
  
"I really don't want to know and I really don't care. I am sure that it is nothing good that she was up to," said Ryoko not even bothering to think about it and instead saying the first thing that came to her.  
  
"Thanks for getting me out of there Ryoko. I don't know what would have happened if she had continued with her experiments," said Tenchi with a smile as he got out of the bed.  
  
Ryoko blushed a little. "It's no problem," she said smiling back. 'Unfortunately she was done with her experiment by the time that I got there. No need for you to know that though,' thought Ryoko chuckling slightly.  
  
About a week later it was the day of Tenchi's birthday. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENCHI," yelled Ryoko as she flung herself onto Tenchi. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck but not enough so that he couldn't breath. She had done this so many times before that she knew the best way in order to do this.  
  
"Thanks, I guess," said Tenchi still a bit half-asleep since he had only woken up a few minutes ago. As soon as walked out of his room was when Ryoko ambushed him in her embrace. He walked down with Ryoko still hanging on but he didn't say anything.  
  
Ayeka saw him come down the stairs and smiled while just ignoring the fact that Ryoko was hanging all over him. "Here lord Tenchi I got this for you," said Ayeka a bit shyly as she gave him her present.  
  
"Thanks Ayeka," said Tenchi with a smile while Ryoko reluctantly let go of her embrace. He opened it up to find a picture of the entire family a lot like the one he had in Tokyo except that everyone was in it in person. "Thanks a lot," said Tenchi happily.  
  
"It was my pleasure. I am willing to give you anything that you could ever want," said Ayeka her face a brilliant shade of red that Tenchi or her didn't even know exited at the time.  
  
"Now why don't I give you my present. All we have to do is go to someplace that is quiet and where we can be alone," said Ryoko a bit seductively as she drew circles on Tenchi's chest with her finger.  
  
"Sorry Ryoko, but I need him at the moment," said Washu who walked into the room. "Tenchi if you will step into my lab I have to show you something," said Washu grabbing Tenchi by the arm and walking towards her lab.  
  
"Ok, as long as it isn't another experiment," said Tenchi warily. The thought of what happened only a week before was still haunting his dreams and he didn't want to go through it again.  
  
"Don't worry. I am all done with that so I have no use for doing any more experiments on you.. for now," she said evilly. She led the way with Tenchi following. They went in and everyone tried to go in but Washu stopped them. "Only Tenchi," said Washu closing the door and putting up a barrier to keep them out of the lab.  
  
"You had better not try anything!" yelled Ryoko pounding on the door but it was no use because the door would not budge. 'If she does then I swear I will hurt her,' Ryoko thought angrily.  
  
"What is it that you wanted me for?" asked Tenchi when he was in Washu's lab. He looked around and was glad to see that there wasn't any experimental equipment around, only the normal equipment she normally had.  
  
"Tenchi I have a question I want you to answer truthfully. This is very important, so I really need for you to answer me. Do you still love Sakuya?" Washu asked looking at him with a stern face. She cared for Tenchi greatly as a guinea pig and a friend so she didn't want him to be unhappy by being forced away from the one he truly loved.  
  
"Yes I still do," said Tenchi quietly. He didn't know why she asked him this. She was gone, taken back into Yugi. As far as he knew, there was no way to get her back unless Yugi let her go and he wasn't sure if that could even happen.  
  
"Follow me," said Washu with a small smile. She turned in a different direction and she led him farther into the lab until she stopped. She looked around for something. She knew where it was now.  
  
"Washu what is the point of asking me that if there is no way for her to come back?" asked Tenchi sadly. Washu didn't answer him and that annoyed him. "Washu," called Tenchi wanting an answer to his question.  
  
Washu turned around and had a big grin on her face. It was a grin like the one she wore the days she performed a good experiment, one that actually managed to succeed. She was too proud of herself at times.  
  
"Washu what is," began Tenchi but was cut off with the sound of footsteps behind him. Washu's grin just got even wider from this. Tenchi turned around to see who it was and was shocked to see Sakuya.  
  
Tenchi was speechless but eventually was able to say. "Sakuya," said Tenchi who was still in shock. "Ho... How? I saw you disappear right in front of me so how is this possible?" asked a speechless Tenchi. Just to see her in front of him sent warmth through his heart that he hadn't had since she first disappeared.  
  
"Remember that little experiment I did on you last week well I was working on bringing her back for you since you don't seem as happy with anyone else. What I did in the experiment was look for a part of her that was put into you to keep part of her alive. Yugi didn't get rid of the other half either so it made it easier than I thought it would have been," said Washu.  
  
Tenchi finally was able to move and embraced Sakuya in a big hug. "Y-you- you're here?" he asked still shocked. He felt like she would once again disappear like she did before. He held tightly to make sure that she didn't disappear.  
  
"Hey Tenchi," said Sakuya quietly as she hugged him back. "I am here Tenchi. I am here and I won't go away ever again," she said burying her face into his chest feeling the warmth that had been denied to the both of them.  
  
"There was a flaw that Yugi made when she created Sakuya in the first place. It was that she made her too real. Something that became so real that even she couldn't control her. I think that was what happened in that dream world you were in when you lost her. Her heart and her mind became real, it was her body that wasn't. One was in you; the other was in Yugi. All I did was create a new body for her and recombine them to recreate Sakuya," said Washu very proud of herself for this one.  
  
When Washu was done with her explanation, she looked to the two lovers. "I don't think you heard a word that I said!" she yelled when she realized that Tenchi seemed to be preoccupied with holding Sakuya to even realize she was talking.  
  
"Were you saying something Washu?" asked Tenchi finally looking towards Washu. He was too happy seeing Sakuya again that he just spaced out and all of his thoughts were on Sakuya, the warmth she gave off, the smile, her eyes. They all just seemed too good to be true. It was like this had to be a dream.  
  
"Never mind," said Washu letting off a sigh. "Tenchi I have one important favor I want you to do for me for helping you," said Washu before she forgot all about it and what just happened got out.  
  
"What is it? I will do anything that you want," said Tenchi too happy to be reunited with Sakuya to even care what it was that Washu wanted. If she wanted him as an experiment, he would suck it up and do it. That was how happy he was about all of this.  
  
"Whatever you do don't tell Ayeka or Ryoko about this or they will kill me. You know how jealous they were when you were with Sakuya in Tokyo. They would throw this entirely out of proportion," said Washu seriously knowing that she would be the first to die and then they would target Sakuya.  
  
"What about the others? Can I tell them or would it be best if we didn't tell anyone else about this?" asked Tenchi knowing that sooner or later everyone would know and if they found out on their own, they could be mad at him for keeping it from them. Ayeka and Ryoko could hold a grudge though and that made it dangerous to keep it from them.  
  
"They aren't as bad as the those two so they won't be as upset but if either Ayeka or Ryoko saw her they would try to get my head on a silver platter. So I want you to keep her a secret from them at least for now. We will tell them eventually but when we get them used to the idea so they won't go overboard," said Washu sadly. She got up from the seat she had taken while they were talking and walked to the lab door. If one of them didn't come out soon, the others would get suspicious.  
  
"Ok," said Tenchi relieved that there was no experiment that was involved in her favor. 'I got off lucky so I'd better not say anything or she might add that onto her favor,' thought Tenchi with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank you miss Washu. I am in your debt for helping Tenchi and me like that," said Sakuya giving her best smile. She received one from both Washu and Tenchi. It felt good to be around him again.  
  
"No your not. If Tenchi is happy so am I. He has done so much for me and the others in the past that I had to do something to make it up to him," said Washu when she reached the door.  
  
"Um Washu is there anyway to restore the memories of everyone who forgot about me?" asked Sakuya. Being back with Tenchi was great and all but she would miss her friends greatly.  
  
"I am not sure if I can do anything at the moment. So that is really up to Yugi when she wakes up. I might try but don't get your hopes up because it will more than likely take a while. But hey! I am the greatest scientific genius in the universe so it shouldn't be that hard on the other hand," said Washu before breaking out in laughter while both Tenchi and Sakuya both sweat dropped.  
  
"O...k," said Tenchi with a slight laugh. It was good to see that she was her normal self. It would be kind of weird if Washu did things for others. Now Tenchi saw a different reason besides just him. He was the main reason she did this but it was also to fuel her own overlarge pride.  
  
"Hey Washu it's Tenchi's birthday so don't hog him all to yourself. Everyone else has stuff that we want to give him as well. I have plans so just hand him over now!" yelled Ryoko as she pounded on the lab door.  
  
"Yes miss Washu you had better let Lord Tenchi go!" yelled Ayeka pounding on the door as much as Ryoko was but now having as much of an impact because of her lesser physical strength.  
  
"Alright, Alright I am done with him," said Washu as she walked through the lab door only to come face to face with an overly annoyed Ryoko and Ayeka. She would have been dead and buried if looks could kill.  
  
"You had better not have done anything to him!" yelled Ryoko but all she got was a shaking of Washu's head. So where is he?" asked Ryoko who was a angry beyond the point you should anger her.  
  
"You had better not have done another one of your experiments on him because I will be forced to protest if you did any more of them on his birthday of all days," said Ayeka a little more held back than Ryoko was.  
  
"Don't worry I didn't do anything to him you two, he is merely running an errand for me and he should be back sometime soon. Just be patient and wait till then," said Washu casually walking by the two of them and taking a seat on the sofa while she rummaged through the channels on the television. After that she was laughing her head off at the thing on the television leaving an even more annoyed Ryoko and Ayeka.  
  
"On his birthday! You sent him on an errand on his birthday?" asked Ayeka finding it incredulous that Washu could force Tenchi to do something for her when it was supposed to be his day of all days.  
  
"This errand is more for him than it is for me. He wanted a bit of time by himself anyways," said Washu not bothering to take her eyes off of the television to even talk to the two of them.  
  
"Really? Well I am going to find him and ask him what it was you want with him. You had better not have tried anything," said Ryoko floating up into the air and about ready to fly out of the house when she was stopped by Washu.  
  
"Don't!" yelled Washu becoming panicky about the two of them seeing him with Sakuya so soon. She had no death wish. 'I can't die now! There is so many in the universe that me the greatest scientific genius in the universe,' thought Washu trying to think of some way to keep them from going.  
  
"And why not? I am sure that Tenchi would want to be with his true love on his birthday. so why is it that you won't let me go to him?" asked Ryoko staring at Washu waiting for some sort of explanation.  
  
'He already is,' thought Washu but she was not going to say it out loud. "Because he needs to do this on his own," said Washu coming up with a logical answer. "You can ask him about it when he gets back if he feels like telling what it is," said Washu with a grin. 'I hope he goes by my request though,' thought Washu a little nervously, 'I really don't want to get killed by the two of them.'  
  
"Tenchi? Can I ask you a question?" asked Sakuya fidgeting a little nervously while she stared down at the ground as if trying to memorize every single crack that was in the ground..  
  
"What is it?" asked Tenchi stopping allowing her to stop as well and look at him in the eyes. Tenchi looked into the eyes that he had not been able to look into for so long, all he saw was worry.  
  
"What do you think will happen if they ever find out about me? It was obvious that they didn't really like me much the last time that we saw each other. If they were to see me now, what would happen?" asked Sakuya cautiously wrapping her arms around Tenchi.  
  
"I have a feeling they will hurt Washu first, and go on from there. I won't let them do anything to you though. We are going to try and warm them up to the idea and that is when they can know. I don't think they would try anything if I said something about it though," said Tenchi protectively wrapping his arms around her as well.  
  
"Thank you Tenchi. That makes me feel a lot better just hearing it from you. So where are we going right now?" Sakuya asked and they once again started to walk down the street towards the closest bus stop into town.  
  
"We're going to find you for a place to stay for now. We can't keep you locked up in Washu's lab forever. You will have a lot more freedom this way and I will be able to come and visit you before and after class as well as whenever I can get the chance to come down which I will make sure is as many times as I can," Tenchi said smiling while looking up at the sky.  
  
"That sounds very nice. I will enjoy those times very much. As many times as we can to make up for this long amount of time that we have been separated from each other," she muttered with a bright smile.  
  
"Alright, where the hell is Tenchi?" yelled Ryoko, "He has been gone for far too long. It has been at least 5 hours and I want to know where he is." Holding Washu up into the air ready to strangle it out of her.  
  
"I told you he went on a few errands for me. It is no big deal. These can only take as long as he wishes for them to take," said Washu her head shaking back and forth with the force of Ryoko's shaking.  
  
"I really don't think that it should take this long though! Something could have happened to him and if I am not there he could get seriously hurt," said Ayeka not even hearing what it was that Washu had said only a second before.  
  
"I just told you that it will take as long as he wants it to so will you please leave me alone! I think my head is going to fall off if you don't stop shaking me," said Washu feeling very dizzy. 'If this is how they react to him being gone, then I would hate to see their reaction for his actual reason for being gone,' thought Washu.  
  
At that time the sound of the door opening and Tenchi saying, "I'm home," was heard. Everyone that was in the room ran towards the door after dropping Washu directly on her rear-end.  
  
"Finally!" yelled Ryoko and Ayeka in unison as they ran to be with the one person that they loved most. They were glad to see that he was alive and unharmed. In fact, he seemed to be very cheerful, much more than they had seen him since he returned from Tokyo.  
  
"Thank god," said Washu as she pushed herself off of the ground. "Hello Tenchi. It is good to see that you are all right. These two seemed to think otherwise that they nearly strangled where you went out of me," said Washu walking calmly into the room.  
  
"Tenchi you're home!" said Sasami happily as she met him at the doorway, "Dinner is almost ready so I hope you are hungry," said Sasami before she ran back into the kitchen to finish up the dinner as well as Tenchi's huge birthday cake.  
  
"I'm starving," said Tenchi happily as he walked by everyone and into the living room. He took a seat and was soon followed by the others. Ayeka took a seat on the other side of Tenchi and Ryoko well...  
  
"Tenchi!" yelled Ryoko as she wrapped her arms around Tenchi. "Where have you been I missed you so much. You have been gone so long and you wouldn't even talk to me in there," said Ryoko holding onto him tightly.  
  
"I've just been out doing something for Washu. You have nothing to worry about because I did it all on my own free will," said Tenchi while waiting patiently for Sasami to bring out the food.  
  
"Whatever at least your back," said Ryoko still holding on tightly, "Now I can give you that present I told you about," said Ryoko seductively into his ear. She could feel him tense a little and she didn't understand why.  
  
"Ryoko, well... I... uh," said Tenchi unable to come up with the words to tell her that he couldn't really. He didn't want to hurt anyone. They were all his friends and he knew that someone was going to get hurt in the end.  
  
"What's the matter Tenchi? Don't you want it?" asked Ryoko pretending to be hurt but somewhere in the deep reaches of her heart she knew he wouldn't go for what it was that she wanted to give him. 'Oh well, at least I bought a back up plan,' she thought a little depressed  
  
"Well..." said Tenchi but was stopped by Sasami coming out of the kitchen carrying some of the food. Just by the smell, he could tell that she went all out tonight like she did at this time of the year every year since they all first came here.  
  
"Dinners ready." She announced placing the food on the table. It seemed to be a mixture of many different cultural foods. There was the traditional Japanese as well as a few cultures from around the world.  
  
'Thank you,' thought Tenchi to no one in specific. He was glad to get Ryoko's attention off of him even if it would be for a little while so they could all eat their dinner. It smelled good and Tenchi was sure that it would taste good being made by Sasami.  
  
"Rats, so close," muttered Ryoko a bit upset at her timing. She just sighed and looked at all of the delicious foods all around her. She was definitely hungry from all of the waiting that she had done.  
  
"Ryoko, why don't you let Tenchi go so he can eat his food," said an annoyed Ayeka. Already munching on some of the appetizers not even looking at the two of them because she found it disgusting.  
  
Ryoko responded but just sticking her tongue out at Ayeka. She for once was going to be civilized just for Tenchi but when it came to her and Ayeka, any plans she had tended to be thrown out of the window.  
  
This just seemed to get Ayeka more annoyed. "Why you... you dirt bag. Can't you even be civilized for one night out of the entire year?" asked Ayeka as her anger kept building up.  
  
"What was that you prissy princess?" asked Ryoko also annoyed. She wanted to impress Tenchi but that wouldn't happen if a fight started up. She just couldn't help the old habit of fighting with Ayeka for Tenchi's heart.  
  
Ayeka pretty much just snapped and yet another fight started between the two of them. One that Tenchi moved in order to get out from in-between the two powerful women.  
  
"Don't tell me that those two are fighting again," said Sasami as Tenchi managed to get into a different seat at least for a moment that was right by Sasami. Sasami was upset because her masterpiece would be ruined if they got into a fight.  
  
"Yeah, they are. For once I don't even know who it was that started it though," said Tenchi with a sigh. Usually it is easy to tell which one of the two started it but this time he was baffled as to who it was. Ryoko for doing what she was doing or Ayeka for talking about it.  
  
"Those two will never stop their fighting. I thought that you would know that by now Tenchi," said Washu as she dug into her food. "This is very good Sasami," she said without waiting for a reply from Tenchi.  
  
"No kidding," said Tenchi who quickly got into eating before they destroyed everything again. "Where is Kiyone and Mihoshi," asked Tenchi noticing the two were gone from the dinner table.  
  
"They are still out on their patrol but they should be back soon. I don't think they will miss out on this when I told it to them before they left," said Sasami happily. "So Tenchi where were you today?" asked Sasami bring up the subject that Tenchi did no want to talk about.  
  
"Well, I... uh," said Tenchi thinking of some excuse that would seem logical of Washu asking something for someone to do. Washu never asked for help though because she always felt like she could do everything because of how smart she was.  
  
"What?" asked Sasami noticing that he didn't seem to know the answer to the question or at least didn't want to answer. That just fueled her curiosity but she wouldn't push it if he didn't want to answer.  
  
"I will tell you later if you promise not to tell Ryoko or Ayeka," said Washu signaling towards the two fighting women who were not using their energy thankfully but were more of having a staring contest. They hoped that I would last.  
  
"Ok," said Sasami figuring that it would be the best she could get out of either of them for now. If they didn't want her sister and Ryoko to know then she guessed it had to be very important.  
  
"But first, lets eat," said Washu digging into her food yet again. Everyone took this as a signal as dug into their food before it was all gone and they wouldn't be able to have any of it.  
  
A few moments later Ayeka and Ryoko managed to stop their mental fight and sat at the table as close to Tenchi as Tenchi as they could since he had taken a different seat during their fight. 


	2. close call

* * *

As the morning came Tenchi managed to get up really early at around 5'o clock and quietly snuck out of the house. He hoped beyond hope that Ayeka and Ryoko weren't up for an early morning snack. As he was walking out the door a noise behind him startled him.  
  
"Where are you going Tenchi?" came a voice out of nowhere causing Tenchi to jump a few feet in the air. The person let off a small chuckle upon seeing Tenchi's actions at the moment.  
  
He was sure that he had been caught by one of them but he soon realized the sound of the voice. Tenchi looked around and was relieved to see that it was only his father Nobuyuki. "Well, I was just going into town," said Tenchi rubbing the back of his head nervously.  
  
"This early in the morning? I thought that you would sleep in like you normally like to do on a weekend before you are forced to get up for work," said Nobuyuki as he took a seat on one of the couches taking a sip of the coffee that was in front of him.  
  
"Yeah. I kind of had something planned that I needed to get into town early in order to make it. What are you doing up, I thought you didn't work on the weekends?" asked Tenchi realizing that his father was doing the exact same thing as him.  
  
"That's correct, I have some business to take care of. As much as I would rather sleep in instead of getting up this early in the morning, I really have no choice. Why don't I give you a ride into town? I am heading there anyways and it will give us a chance to talk," said Nobuyuki with a smile while he walked into the kitchen and washed out his mug before walking towards his son again.  
  
"Thanks. I guess that it will be much better than walking there like I thought I would have to do. It will also be much quicker than taking the bus," said Tenchi very grateful that his father had to get up this early in the morning as well. It was kind of a strange twist but Tenchi didn't mind too much, his father could meet Sakuya again.  
  
"So why are you going into town and also why are you required to go this early in the morning as well?" asked Nobuyuki when they both walked out of the door and walked towards his car.  
  
"Well I was going to see someone and I left early enough so that Ayeka and Ryoko would find out and decide to tag along," Tenchi said knowing that they would freak out if he gave them that excuse as to why he had to leave. Sure he didn't say who it was but those two would take anything the wrong way without knowing the full truth.  
  
"What, another girlfriend? How do you do it?" asked Nobuyuki with wide eyes. He figured that that was the only reason as to why Tenchi wanted to get away before Ryoko and Ayeka woke up.  
  
"Yeah. I guess that you can say that she is the only one out of all the women that I know that I feel the most comfortable around. Unlike any of the others, I can actually see me having a life with her," said Tenchi quietly but with a true smile on his face.  
  
"You sure do have a lot of them, sometimes I envy you because of that. You have six women at home all of them dying to be with you, then there was that girl Sakuya who was also my favorite of them all, and now you have another girlfriend," said Nobuyuki. He had a wish that it could be Sakuya, although the other women didn't exactly like her, he did. The best part was that she didn't blow things up.  
  
"Well, not quite. It isn't exactly someone that is new to you," said Tenchi. For some reason he just wanted to drag it out for a little to see if his father could figure out that it was Sakuya but he would more than likely be telling him who it was.  
  
"Just tell me she doesn't blow things up like the rest of your girlfriends and I will be very happy," said Nobuyuki hoping that she was a normal earthling. Having aliens is fine and all but it can cause too much trouble with their powers.  
  
"Don't worry, she doesn't. She is as normal as most can get," said Tenchi while he stared out of the window at the passing scenery of Japan. The view of his hometown came into view and he smiled. He had managed to get Sakuya a place to stay in the night before so she would have to stay in the house with a number of other women that wouldn't want her there. That was his first stop. He knew Sakuya was getting up early because they had the day planned out so they could spend time together.  
  
"So who is she? You said that she was someone that I knew so I am very curious as to how it could get past me for as long as it has been going on," said Nobuyuki with a smile because he just knew that his son would be happy with whoever he was with.  
  
"Actually, it just really was able to get started yesterday," said Tenchi because they were able to have a very long boyfriend-girlfriend relationship back in Tokyo. Most of the time they were just really close friends until the night that they kissed and then till the end when he admitted that he loved her. "What's with all the questions?" asked Tenchi wondering what his father was getting at.  
  
"I am just wondering how you are doing and I just wanted to talk to you. With all of the women at the house trying to get your attention, it has become very hard to have a father-son talk for a while," said Nobuyuki with a smile. He knew of the trouble that this caused Tenchi.  
  
"Oh, sorry. It is just very hard to find any time lately. Ever since I came back from Tokyo, it has been very hard to find any time for myself. Sometimes I just hate all the attention," said Tenchi with a sigh before he leaned his head onto the back of the seat.  
  
"It's ok. Although you are very lucky to have so many women, I guess that after a while all the attention would start to get on even the most women loving person," said Nobuyuki with a slight laugh.  
  
"Since I told you this, I don't want you to tell either Ryoko or Ayeka. They would throw a fit if they knew," said Tenchi still cringing at the mere thought of their reaction if they found out the truth about Sakuya.  
  
"No problem, they would probably kill me if I knew anyways so I will just have to keep my mouth shut and hope that they don't decide to torture it out of me. So tell me, who is it that you are seeing this time?" Nobuyuki asked looking at the very small amount of people that were up that early in the morning walking around.  
  
"It's Sakuya," said Tenchi as if it was the easiest thing for him to say. He was glad that she was back and he was hoping very desperately that this time it was for good. He managed to get by without her once but it was very painful even if he didn't show it. He never wanted to go through that experience ever again.  
  
"B-B-B-But I thought," said Nobuyuki scared that maybe his son was actually starting to hallucinate in his depression if there was one and he actually believed that his lost love was actually back.  
  
"She was, but Washu brought her back. I just learned yesterday which was why I was gone for most of the day. I was out getting her a place to stay while also trying to get some peace and quiet on my birthday," said Tenchi with a true smile. Yesterday he had the best birthday of his life; the love of his life came back and he was very happy about it.  
  
"That makes it even worse if those two find out. I hope that you know what you are getting yourself into," said Nobuyuki cringing slightly just like Tenchi had done so many times that morning.  
  
"I do and I am very happy about this. I don't want you to tell them. When the time comes then I will tell them but I don't want anyone to tell them," said Tenchi his fears seemed to dissipate because now he felt that when the time came he would be able to handle any problems.  
  
"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I always liked Sakuya best, so I don't want for you to lose her again. You were happiest when you were with her," said Nobuyuki with a smile because he was happy for his son since he had someone to be with.  
  
"Thanks dad. It mean a lot for me to hear that from you," said Tenchi with a smile. He then spotted where it was he was supposed to meet Sakuya. For some reason, he wasn't too surprised to see that she was already there. She was usually always early to arrive no matter what the time. "You can just drop me off over there," said Tenchi pointing towards a small café.  
  
The car pulled up to the curb and Sakuya soon noticed the two. She smiled when she saw Tenchi step out of the car and she saw his father inside of it. "Good, you are here Tenchi. Hello to you too Mr. Misaki," said Sakuya with a bright smile upon seeing her boyfriend and his father.  
  
"Yeah. It is very good to see you too," said Tenchi stepping out of the car and quickly wrapping his arm around her shoulder, which she just seemed to easily meld into. The two of them seemed to fit perfectly into each other's arms.  
  
"Miss Shirokuma it is so good to see you once again. I was terribly saddened when I heard what had happened to you and Tenchi but it is better now that you are back," said Nobuyuki with a smile when he stepped out of the car as well to get a better look at her and his son together.  
  
"Umm... It's Kumashiro, and it is very good to see you as well and on much better terms than the last time we met," said Sakuya giggling quite a bit just remembering what happened when the fake Nobuyuki was going around town trying to get them back together and ended up trying to get every woman in Tokyo.  
  
"Right, I remember that and I don't think that he looked even a little like me. Plus he didn't act even a little like I would," said Nobuyuki crossing his arms over his chest refusing to accept that it was a clone of him.  
  
"I think it was a perfect match," said Tenchi laughing like Sakuya, which just got him a glare from his father. "Alright, alright, it didn't look or act anything like you. Anyways, don't you have some business that you need to go to?" asked Tenchi remembering the reason his father came here in the first place.  
  
"Right, I do. So I had better go. Once again, it was good to see you again Sakuya but I had better get going or I will be late," said Nobuyuki rushing into his car and turning it on. He gave them one final wave before he drove away.  
  
"So we have most of the day to spend together. Since you haven't had the best of chances to look around before, what do you want to do?" asked Tenchi turning away from the sight of his father away to his girlfriend who he loved more than he ever thought he could love anybody.  
  
"I don't care as long as I am with you," said Sakuya looking up and giving Tenchi a short peck on the lips before turning away with a blush crossing her face. They had only kissed twice and she guessed that she wasn't used to it even if she did love him but it was also the best feeling in the world.  
  
Tenchi gave her a smile for what she said but he was also blushing as well. "We can do anything as long as we stay out of sight of Ryoko and Ayeka, who are most likely by now wondering where I am but lets not let that ruin our day. Today is all for you," said Tenchi turning them so that they could walk down the street and Sakuya could get a good look around her new home.  
  
"Good thing I got out early or they might not have let me go. They have their good points at time as well but I could never love anyone like I love you," said Tenchi smiling a genuine smile.  
  
"They are pretty obsessive aren't they?" asked Sakuya feeling kind of bad that he had so many women around him and she was taking him away but then she reminded herself that he chose her as well and he wanted to be with her above the others.  
  
"You have no idea. Ryoko is a space pirate and it wouldn't surprise me if she just kidnapped me some day," said Tenchi with a laugh. "She can be sweet other times as well. Ayeka is a princess from a planet very far away called Jurai. Both of them have very dangerous powers when they use them against each other which most of the time ends up with repairs being done to our house," said Tenchi becoming annoyed with how much they had to repair their house since the women first moved in.  
  
Sakuya kind of felt that she was too plain compared to the two of them. 'Maybe that is the type of person that Tenchi wants, he didn't exactly sound to happy to talk about the problems that it had caused him,' she thought sadly. She decided to put that aside and she smiled at him. "Ok, how about we go and get something to eat?" asked Sakuya and she was happy to see him smile back at her.  
  
"That's sounds good. I didn't have the time to get any food before I left the house anyways," said Tenchi grabbing a hold of her hand while they walked down the street. He almost felt like a normal teenager again with a normal girlfriend. This was the life he wanted from the beginning before he met any of the other women.

* * *

"Tenchi where are you?" asked Ryoko as she floated around searching for Tenchi. "I don't get it where is he? He is usually at home at this time. So where can he be?" asked Ryoko searching everywhere but having no luck in finding them. "Hey Sasami have you seen Tenchi?" asked Ryoko floating into the kitchen to see Sasami cooking dinner.  
  
"No I haven't," said Sasami stopping her dicing of the food. The truth was that she did know since Washu had told her the night before about Sakuya and Sasami had promised to keep it a secret. Sasami came up with an idea. Since Nobuyuki was gone she decided to use that as an excuse. "He his probably with his father since they are both gone right now," said Sasami with a smile.  
  
"Oh... well, that would makes sense," said Ryoko after thinking it over for a few moments. "He had better get back soon though. I have plans for the two of us," she continued with a lecherous grin.  
  
Sasami put on a fake smile and gave a nervous laugh at this. "Yeah, I wouldn't want him to miss dinner either," said Sasami with a nervous laugh. She was lucky that Ryoko hadn't noticed her nervousness though. 'I had better go tell Washu that dinner is almost ready,' she thought before walking out of the kitchen and towards the lab door. She walked in to see Washu working  
  
Washu had been so deep within her work that she didn't notice the new presence within her lab until Sasami made a slight coughing noise to catch her attention. Her head turned to see Sasami standing by the door. She set down her tools just as Sasami started to speak.  
  
"Washu, what are you doing?" asked Sasami as she walked towards Washu. She looked over her shoulder to see a small device that had many wires sticking out of it at that moment.  
  
"Making a device that will restore the memories of all of Sakuya's friends," said Washu turning back to it and messing with the wires a little bit, "It will be better for her if she had more friends besides just Tenchi and Yugi erased the memories of all of Sakuya's friends so it was like she never existed," said Washu after she stopped once again.  
  
"I guess that it would be kind of a lonely life to have just one person and hidden away from so many others," said Sasami with a slight frown. "You can actually do that?" asked Sasami looking the device over. It was very small but seemed to pulse with some power as most of Washu's devices tended to do.  
  
"Sure it is no problem for the most brilliant scientific genius in the universe. I will admit that I was a little skeptical at first but once I got started it all became clear to me and it made it easy for me to figure out how to do this," said Washu with a laugh.  
  
"Oh by the way I needed to say that dinner is ready if you want to eat," said Sasami and she was responded with a growling sound coming from Washu's stomach that caused her to laugh.  
  
"Great I just need to do a few things and I will be out. Okay?" asked Washu chuckling a little while she turned back around. There were a few things that she wanted to get done before she ate and she wanted to work quickly so that she could eat.  
  
"That is no problem," said Sasami turning around and walking towards the door but she stopped and turned around. "Just come out when you are done and I will save you some," she said before leaving the lab.  
  
Washu smiled because she was now alone and could get more work done but that was all gone when there was a knock on the lab door and Nobuyuki stepped into it very quietly. Washu couldn't help but growl at the second disturbance within the past five minutes.  
  
"Miss Washu are you here," came Nobuyuki's voice looking around the darkened lab but not really finding any sign of the scientist. He was hoping that she could do him a favor if she could.  
  
"I'm over here," said Washu not even looking up while he walked towards her with a sort of sad and lonely look on his face. Washu almost instinctively knew what this was about. She saw him leave with Tenchi early that morning and she was sure he saw Sakuya.  
  
Nobuyuki walked over to her looking at the ground with an embarrassed smile. He knew what it was that he wanted to say but found it hard to get out. He decided to just get to the point. "Miss Washu I was just wondering if I can ask you for a favor," said Nobuyuki quietly but it was loud enough so that she could hear.  
  
"Forget it," said Washu immediately. She didn't even want him to tell her his idea because it would just be harder on him if she had to tell him that even she was incapable of going through with his idea.  
  
"You didn't even hear what I had to say," said Nobuyuki he was upset that she wouldn't hear him out at the moment. This idea meant a lot to him and he was really hoping that she could help.  
  
"I don't even have to ask because I already know what you want but it can't be done. You are asking what even me, the greatest scientific genius in the universe, can't do," said Washu. She hated saying she couldn't do something but this was impossible.  
  
"But what about Sakuya?" asked Nobuyuki keeping his voice down in case of any eavesdroppers. "You were able to bring her back so why is it that you can't do this?" he asked in a desperate attempt.  
  
"Sakuya wasn't dead to begin with. She was merely inside Yugi. You wish to have your wife Achika back but not even I have the ability to resurrect the dead. Believe me, I have tried stuff like that before but it cannot be done. The most I could do is create a exact copy of her body but it would have no soul. It was just be a mannequin," said Washu in a calmer voice before she put down her tools and turned to face him. she saw the loneliness on his face and kind of felt bad for him.  
  
"I see," said Nobuyuki in a disappointed way. His arms dropped to his side and his head fell so that it was facing the ground. His son had his happiness back but he couldn't get his back as well. "I guess I will be going then," he said sadly while turning around and walking towards the door.  
  
'Poor guy,' thought Washu. She then just decided to get back to work on what she was doing before. It still pained her to see the hurt look on his face. 'He is just a lonely man who has lost the love of his life and has to live that way for so long,' she thought sadly.  
  
Walking out of the lab Nobuyuki was then confronted by a very angry Ryoko and Ayeka. "What do you want?" asked a very frightened Nobuyuki. He knew what they wanted but didn't want to say a thing.  
  
"Old man where's Tenchi? We haven't seen him all day and Sasami said he was with you. Now you are back but he isn't. So where is he?" Ryoko asked pinning him against the wall. He was shaking in his shoes out of fear.  
  
"Ryoko's right for once. Where is Lord Tenchi? It is getting late and no one has seen him," yelled Ayeka but not using force like Ryoko. She just spoke calmly hoping that he would at least tell her since she was trying to be nicer about it.  
  
"I don't control what he does. I merely drove him into town today. That's all," said Nobuyuki. He knew that if he didn't give some sort of excuse that they would pulverize him. He figured he could only give them the half- truth. "He said something about meeting an old friend. The two of them were really good buddies," he manage to say without mentioning any names.  
  
Ayeka could almost see right through his lie. He knew something and didn't want to tell either of them. "We don't believe you. Lord Tenchi has been distant lately and we want to know why," said Ayeka finally losing her patience.  
  
Ryoko saw the stubborn look on his face and knew that they weren't going to get anything out of him. "Fine then we will go look for him and if we don't find him you will just have to tell us," said Ryoko. Then both Ayeka and herself left the house towards town.  
  
"This is not going to be pretty," said Nobuyuki fearfully. He watched them until he was sure that they were gone. Once he was positive he headed straight for the lab. "Washu!" yelled Nobuyuki running back into the lab.

* * *

"What's up Tenchi?" asked Sakuya as Tenchi and her were eating. For the past few minute he just seemed to stare out into the middle of nowhere. It was starting to become kind of strange.  
  
"Nothing just a bad feeling," said Tenchi looking around the sky as if he was expecting something. His ice cream was melting right in his bowl while he did this and it was starting to become nothing but mush.  
  
"What about?" asked Sakuya finishing her ice cream and giving her full attention to Tenchi hoping for some sort of explanation. "If there is something bothering you, then you should just say it and get it off of your chest," she spoke calmly while watching him.  
  
"I am not completely sure what it is that it bugging me. It is just that something seems to be tugging at my mind as if to warn me of something," said Tenchi truthfully with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Ok, then just forget about it. You shouldn't let things get to you too badly though. It will only make things worse," Sakuya replied giving him her best smile in hopes that it would help him ease his nerves.  
  
"You're right. I guess I should," said Tenchi smiling back since he just could help but fall for her smile. It seemed to calm his nerves. That was one of the things that he loved most about Sakuya, it was that she always seemed to be able to help him the most when he needed it.  
  
"Of course I am," said Sakuya smiling once again. "Where should we go next? I don't know much about this place so I don't know exactly what there is to do," Sakuya said looking around the place.  
  
"There is a park nearby that we can go to. I have been there several times and it looks lovely when the night falls," said Tenchi noticing that the sun was starting to set. He hadn't even realized how much time it was that he spent with Sakuya that day. It all seemed to go too fast since he was having such a great time.  
  
"Great," said Sakuya happily. She smiled brightly as they both stood up. She would love any place that Tenchi took her and she could tell that this would be even better than the rest of the things that she did that day.  
  
Tenchi paid for the bill and the two of them walked off, but not before he wrapped his arms around Sakuya. He smiled as he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek causing her to blush but her smile only grew.

* * *

"Where the hell is Tenchi?" said Ryoko as she flew high above the city. She flew down to the ground where Ayeka was waiting. The two of them had been searching for at least an hour or two and had not seen hide or hair of Tenchi anywhere.  
  
"Any sign of him?" asked Ayeka since she had not seen anything of him either. The sun had set not all that long ago and the two of them were starting to worry about him.  
  
"No. I want to know where he is too. If he did as his father had said in seeing an old buddy, then he wouldn't have had to leave so early," said Ryoko finding everything that had gone on the past few days a little too strange for her own liking.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko were both looking in the same direction and didn't notice Tenchi and Sakuya walk behind them. No sound was made and neither of the two groups noticed the other when they were so close to each other.  
  
Just as they walked out of sight Ryoko turned around to check the other way. "He has to be here somewhere," said Ryoko scratching the back of her head while she tried to think. She took to the air once more. Looking around again she was about to give up looking for now but then she spotted him. "Ayeka I see him," yelled Ryoko pointing in the direction. She then noticed Sakuya. "And he is with a girl," yelled Ryoko angrily when she noticed it was a girl.  
  
"Who?" yelled Ayeka at the top of her lungs. 'I refuse to believe that Tenchi would actually do something like that to me again. Not after doing that to me with the evil woman Sakuya,' thought Ayeka gritting her teeth just remembering the woman.  
  
"I don't know. I can't see from here," said Ryoko. Ryoko then pointed the way again and the two of them then ran and flew in that direction hoping to stop him and ask him questions about what he was doing with another woman.  
  
"Tenchi do you hear something?" asked Sakuya. She could have sworn that a second ago she had heard yelling. She was starting to feel the same way Tenchi did earlier by having bad feelings about what it meant.  
  
"Now that you mention it I do," said Tenchi while looked around and to his unfortunate surprise he saw Ayeka and Ryoko coming in his direction. "Run Sakuya," yelled Tenchi grabbing her hand and running as fast as he could. When he had the chance he ducked behind a tree and Ayeka and Ryoko went right past him.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Sakuya while she was being dragged throughout the park going through twists and turns. She looked behind them and off to the side but she didn't see anyone coming.  
  
"Ayeka and Ryoko are here," said Tenchi in a panic. "Come on. We have to get to a safe place," said Tenchi just managing to dodge a tree before he ran into it. He ran in the opposite direction of Ryoko and Ayeka until they felt that they were safe. He leaned against a tree while they caught their breaths.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Sakuya looking out slightly from behind the tree to finally see Ryoko flying in the air and Ayeka searching on the ground. The sight of the two made her really nervous.  
  
"I don't know," said Tenchi looking at the ground. When he looked up he got a big surprise. Right before him was the head of Washu. "Washu!" yelled Tenchi holding his heart. He hoped that Ryoko and Ayeka didn't hear him. He looked and sighed in relief when it appeared that they didn't hear anything and went on with what they were doing.  
  
"Sorry, did I come at a bad time?" asked Washu in a childish way. "I take it by the way you look that you just saw Ryoko and Ayeka," said Washu eyes darting in the direction that the two of them were.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Tenchi finding it hard to catch his breath and also to stop the incessant pounding that his heart was going through because of the fear that he was feeling.  
  
"Nobuyuki just told me," said Washu turning very serious. She was forced to close her mouth and hold her breath when a voice spoke up but it didn't sound like they'd been found yet.  
  
"I could have sworn that I heard Tenchi yell from over here," said Ryoko looking through some bushes that were off to the side but not finding Tenchi or anyone else. Well, except for the occasional couple making out but none of them were Tenchi.  
  
"Great, they did hear me," whispered Tenchi while his heart once again started to pound even harder within his chest. He then realized something. "Washu, that's a dimensional portal you're in, right?" asked Tenchi hope was laced through his voice.  
  
"Yes it is. So don't just stand there and get in. we need to get the two of you out of here," said Washu moving herself out of the portal so that the two of them could fit in much easier.  
  
"Right, come on Sakuya," said Tenchi grabbing Sakuya's hand. He noticed Sakuya's confused face. "Don't worry, it is perfectly safe," he said reassuring her before they jumped in with the portal closing right after.  
  
Just then Ryoko and Ayeka came into that same area. "Where is he?" asked Ryoko looking around the spot that just a few seconds before Tenchi had been hiding before he jumped into the portal.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't him. There are a lot of couples around. We probably just saw one of them and assumed that it was Tenchi," said Ayeka sighing in defeat, "Let's head back home. Maybe he is already there," she continued turning around and walking to the exit to the park.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right about this," said Ryoko while her eyes scanned the area one last time just to make sure that Tenchi wasn't there. When she saw that he wasn't she followed Ayeka and left.

* * *

"That was way too close," said Tenchi when they reached Washu's lab. His eyes were wide out of fear and his breathing was labored while he sat upon the floor of the lab with his back against a wall.  
  
"Did they see Sakuya?" asked Washu trying to remain calm but finding it abnormally hard for her to be as she usually was. This was just a little too serious not to ask them about.  
  
"They didn't seem too angry. So maybe they didn't. Or maybe they saw her and didn't recognize her. In a way it is a lose-lose situation," said Tenchi finally catching his breath and standing up right by Sakuya's side.  
  
"Let's just hope they didn't recognize her. Or both me and her will be in a world of pain," said Washu placing a finger underneath her chin as if she was trying to think of something.  
  
"What do we do now? I don't thin it will be a good idea for me to go out for a while. So what do you want me to do?" asked Sakuya remaining strangely calm for this situation. It kind of surprised both Tenchi and Washu.  
  
"When Ryoko and Ayeka come back we will just say that Tenchi has been here for a while," said Washu simply. Just then there was a crash outside the lab. "Speak of the devils. Sakuya stay here. Tenchi come with me," ordered Washu walking towards the door while Sakuya hid behind some of the lab equipment.  
  
What met the two of them when they left the lab nearly made them laugh despite its seriousness. Ayeka and Ryoko had Nobuyuki tied to a rope hanging from the ceiling and were asking him questions. They walked completely out of the lab unnoticed by Ryoko and Ayeka who had their backs turned to them.  
  
"Who was that Tenchi was with?" yelled Ryoko to the cowering Nobuyuki. He refused to tell either of them anything for the sake of his son. It was starting to get on Ryoko and Ayeka's nerves.  
  
Nobuyuki remained defiant and kept his mouth shut. Washu interrupted Ryoko and Ayeka from the interrogation. "What are the two of you doing?" Washu asked with a strange look on her face.  
  
"Ah, good. Washu you have to help us find..." said Ayeka turning around to see Tenchi standing right next to Washu looking at the two of them with a sour look on his face. He did not look happy with what they were doing.  
  
Ryoko was curious as to why Ayeka stopped asking Washu to help and turned around only to see Tenchi. "Tenchi there you are," yelled Ryoko stomping up right into his face. "Who was that you were with in the park?" asked Ryoko at the top of her voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tenchi pretending he didn't know what they were talking about. He was actually pretty good at acting when it came down to it so he decided to put it to the test.  
  
"A few minutes ago we saw you in the park with someone and we want to know who it was," yelled Ayeka in the exact same tone of voice that Ryoko had used a few seconds before. For some reason she seemed even angrier than Ryoko though. It was like it hurt her more to know about this.  
  
"I don't know what the two of you are taking about. Tenchi has been with me in my lab for the past hour so how can he have possibly of been in the park?" asked Washu with an innocent look on her face.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Ryoko and Ayeka in unison. Their eyes were wide and their mouths hung open when Washu had told them this. Neither of them refused to believe that they were wrong with what they saw in the park  
  
Ryoko shut her mouth and stepped forward. "But I know that I saw him. so how can what you say be true?" asked Ryoko using an even tone replacing the loud voice she used a minute before.  
  
"Then you must have been wrong. There are many couples in the park at night you two. So you must have mistaken him for someone else," said Tenchi not looking pleased to see his father hanging upside down just because he didn't want to tell them the truth. Tenchi knew he would have to thank him and also apologize to him later. He saw that the both of them had an ashamed look on their face and smiled.  
  
"Now that that is settled why don't we have some dinner. I am starving," said Washu putting on a bright smile before she started walking towards the table while the smell of food hung heavily in the air.  
  
"Will someone please get me down?" yelled Nobuyuki since everyone was leaving the room and he was still hanging upside down. He didn't want things to turn out like the last time that they did this to him by having them take his stuff while he was hanging there.  
  
Tenchi went over to him and cut him down but he fell straight to the floor. "I think that I am just going to miss dinner so that I can have some peace and quiet for a while," announced Tenchi to everyone once his father was finally free from his restraints.  
  
"Sure, use my lab if you want," said Washu with a grin since she knew exactly what it was that he wanted to do. "You won't have to worry about anything in there," she said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks," said Tenchi smiling back but with a tired look on his face. He stopped and looked at Ayeka and Ryoko who were already following him. "Oh and Ryoko and Ayeka. Please just leave me alone until I come out," said Tenchi as a thought to stop them from coming in.  
  
Sasami got what he was talking about and smiled. "Tenchi I will bring you some dinner later on with a lot of extra food in case you are still hungry afterwards," said Sasami already dishing out all of the food she made that night.  
  
Tenchi was about to walk through the lab door when he stopped and looked at the young girl he considered like a sister to him. "Thanks Sasami," said Tenchi walking through the lab door and closing it.  
  
"What happened?" asked Sakuya as Tenchi entered the lab. She saw his tired look and knew that whatever it was, it wasn't something that he was very happy about. She stood up and walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waste and laid her head against his back.  
  
"Ayeka and Ryoko were torturing my father in order to find out who I was with in the park. Which means that they didn't see you," said Tenchi enjoying the feel of her against him.  
  
"I feel sorry for your father," said Sakuya lifting her head up and looking at her with sad eyes since she felt responsible for putting him through such a thing just to keep her a secret from the two women. She was beginning to wonder if she should just come out and get it over with rather than keep it a secret.  
  
"Don't worry. He was a little freaked out but he should be fine. I heard that they did this to him before anyways. remember the time that they came during the carnival and ended up ruining it. apparently they did that to him in order to get the money to gp," said Tenchi shaking his head in annoyance.  
  
"Well as long as he is ok then I will be happy. I should also thank him for trying so hard to keep it a secret and also go through so much because of it. I will have to thank him sometime," she said with a smile as they walked and sat down within two chairs after inspecting them to make sure that they were safe because they didn't belong to Washu.  
  
At that moment the door to the lab opened. "Whoa! Hide," whispered Tenchi unsure whether it might be Sasami because she said that she would bring them food or Ayeka and Ryoko for not listening to what he said earlier. To his relief it was Sasami. "Good it is only you Sasami," said Tenchi with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yeah. I brought you two food," said Sasami holding up a tray with duplicate of every type of food that he had made that evening to serve to the rest of the family. Everything on it looked good from the miso soup, the sushi, a steak for each of them, and other delicious looking things.  
  
"Thanks," said Sakuya looking at the food with sparkling eyes. All of the running that the two of them did to get away from Ayeka and Ryoko. So the food seemed even more appetizing then it would have earlier in the night.  
  
"Ayeka and Ryoko haven't tried to come in have they?" asked Tenchi with a look on his face that told that he already knew that they must have tried but he felt that he needed to hear it from someone that actually knew.  
  
"They have, but they are out cold because Washu put a barrier on the door to keep them out for now," said Sasami with a laugh when she remembered what happened. "Ryoko flew at it at full speed to try and get through after the first failed attempt and ended up being thrown back hard," with a slight laugh at Ryoko's determination to try that twice.  
  
Tenchi couldn't help but laugh a little as well. 'Leave it to Ryoko to be stubborn and not stop after failing,' he thought shaking his head in laughter. "That's good. By the way thanks for the food," said Tenchi just before he picked up the first bit and started to eat it.  
  
"It's no problem. If you need anything else than just tell me and I will see what I can do," said Sasami before she left the lab and then they started on eating the food with great delight. 


	3. escape

"What happened," asked Ryoko as she finally came out of the state of unconsciousness that she was previously in. "You ran into the electric barrier I put on the door of my lab," said Washu. "Why you," said Ryoko as she lunged at Washu preparing to strangle her. Washu just moved out of the way. "Now, now. Tenchi said he wanted to be alone so I decided to help honor his wish," said Washu. "A little electricity is not going to keep me from my Tenchi," said Ryoko launching herself at the door only to be thrown back by the electric field. This time though she managed to remain conscious and launched herself at it again. "It is pointless Ryoko," said Washu as Ryoko was thrown back for about the tenth time. It was at this time that Kiyone and Mihoshi came through the door and were nearly run over by Ryoko as she was thrown back yet again. "What is this all about," asked Kiyone? "Ryoko is trying to get to Tenchi who is in Washu's lab," said Sasami. "If she wants him I will go get him for her," said Mihoshi. "You don't get it Mihoshi," said Kiyone, "She can't get in," said Kiyone but it was too late because Mihoshi was heading to the door and to everyone's great surprise walked in. "WHAT THE," yelled Washu, "How did she get through my barrier," she continued? "Great the barrier is down. Now is my chance to get in," said Ryoko. She flew towards the door but was thrown back by the barrier. 'Note to self, find out how Mihoshi did that. Second note, make sure to shut her up on what she sees in there,' thought Washu.  
  
"Hello, Tenchi, are you here," asked Mihoshi? There was no reply so she kept walking. She suddenly heard talking nearby she walked in that direction. What she saw made her scream. "GHOST," yelled Mihoshi upon seeing Sakuya. "Mihoshi," said Tenchi? "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," yelled Mihoshi as she ran out of the lab. "Oh no," said Tenchi, "Wait here," said Tenchi to Sakuya. "Ok," said Sakuya.  
  
Mihoshi came out the lab door still screaming. "What's up with you," asked Ryoko? "G-gh-ghost," said Mihoshi. "Ghost," asked Ryoko? "I saw the ghost of..." said Mihoshi but Washu covered her mouth so she couldn't finish. "Don't say anything,' Washu whispered into her ear. "But why," whispered Mihoshi? "It isn't a ghost I brought her back but I don't want you to say anything to Ryoko or Ayeka or they will end up killing me," Washu whispered so quietly so to make sure that only they heard. "What are you two whispering about," asked an angry Ryoko. "Nothing," said Washu, "Mihoshi just saw an image projector I started earlier today but only had a small amount of time to work on so it has a shape but no color. So it was no surprise that she might have thought that it was a ghost. Isn't that right Mihoshi," asked Washu? "Yeah," said Mihoshi.  
  
"Be quiet," said Tenchi really early next morning as he tried to sneak Sakuya out of the house. "Ok," whispered Sakuya. Suddenly Tenchi stopped. "What's up," asked Sakuya? She looked around Tenchi to see that Ayeka and Ryoko were standing guard in front of the door but to Tenchi's relief they had both fallen asleep so Tenchi and Sakuya were able to quietly sneak by them. "Must have wanted to stop me incase I tried to leave again," said Tenchi once they were a safe distance from the house. "Some guards," he continued. "Um Tenchi, isn't the city the other way," asked Sakuya? "Yeah but it won't be long before Ryoko and Ayeka find out I am gone," said Tenchi and as if on cue they could both hear yells of "Tenchi," from both of the girls. "See what I mean. We wouldn't have gotten far if we went the normal way so I was hoping that I might get some help from my grandfather," said Tenchi running at a faster pace then before.  
  
They reached the shrine within a few minutes. But Tenchi could see Ryoko flying in that direction. "Hide," said Tenchi and Sakuya jumped into some bushes. "There you are Tenchi. I thought you had run off again like yesterday," said Ryoko. "Well I am right here. I only came up here to see grandpa, if he is awake," said Tenchi. "Tenchi it is five o'clock in the morning. I doubt he is up," said Ryoko dully. "That is not true Ryoko," came the voice of Tenchi's grandfather, "I asked Tenchi to come down here this early in the morning," said Katsuhito. "Yeah you see Ryoko," said Tenchi. "I was hoping to train him a bit today so that he would become a better guardian," said Katsuhito, "But I need to do this alone. He probably won't be at home for most of the day but don't worry," said Katsuhito. "Ok, at least I know that he isn't running away like yesterday," said Ryoko, "But I will be waiting for you to come back Tenchi so that we can spend a lot of time together," said Ryoko as she flew off. "It is ok for you to come out now," said Katsuhito to Sakuya who immediately came out of the bushes. "Thank you for helping us," said Sakuya kindly with a bow to Katsuhito. "It is no problem. Washu filled me in," said Katsuhito. "So that means that now the only people that don't know are Ayeka and Ryoko. They won't be happy when they find out that they are the only ones that didn't no," said Tenchi. "Don't worry about it right now. Why don't we all go in and have some tea," asked Katsuhito.  
  
"So tell me miss Kumashiro. How are you enjoying being alive again," asked Katsuhito as he poured some tea for them all to have. "I am enjoying it a lot because I can finally be with Tenchi again," said Sakuya. "Oh Grandfather. I was wondering if you have seen Washu anywhere? I needed to talk to her but she wasn't in her lab," said Tenchi. "I saw her on the steps of the shrine in the middle of the night and she appeared to be pondering something. I haven't seen her since then," said Katsuhito. "I see. I wonder what she is up to now," said Tenchi.  
  
'Combining magic and technology I might be able to manage to do this and it will prove that I am the greatest scientific genius in the universe. Not that I am not already,' thought Washu with a laugh. 'But still there could be some serious problems for doing this,' she thought. "But then again I could be wrong. I will definitely need help for this and I think that I may know exactly who it is that I should ask for it might take a little time though. She might not even be ready yet,' thought Washu heading back towards the house from the area of the forest she was walking in. A sudden beeping noise caught Washu's ears and she grinned. 'Talk about timing,' thought Washu with a grin as she took off in a run down the steps of the shrine.  
  
"Tenchi you should head back to the house now. I will take Sakuya back to her place in town. Ayeka and Ryoko would flip if they saw you two but if you keep them distracted I will take her for you," said Katsuhito, "Is that ok with you miss," asked Katsuhito? "I guess," said Sakuya. "Then we had better hurry," said Katsuhito. Tenchi left the shrine and headed back to the house.  
  
"Finally you are back Tenchi," said Ryoko flinging herself on Tenchi. "Ryoko get your hands off Tenchi. I am sure he does not appreciate an ugly old bat like you hanging onto him," said Ayeka. "What did you call me," asked an extremely angry Ryoko. "An ugly old bat," said Ayeka. Ryoko pulled out her sword and Ayeka put up her shield and they glared daggers at each other. "Will you two just stop it I am getting tired of it. I just walked into the door and you are already fighting," said Tenchi. Ayeka and Ryoko immediately shut up. "That's better," said Tenchi leaving the room and walking into the kitchen. "You do know that he likes me better don't you," asked Ryoko when Tenchi was out of site. "Who says," yelled Ayeka as they started to fight again.  
  
"Those two never stop," said Tenchi upon hearing some explosions. Suddenly something delicious caught his nose. "Something sure smells good Sasami," said Tenchi. "Washu told me we were going to have a special guest, and told me to make an extra special dinner," said Sasami. "A special guest? I wonder who it could be," Tenchi wondered. "I know, but Washu told me not to say who it was," said Sasami cheerfully. "Come on you can trust me," said Tenchi. "You are right, but I am still not going to tell you," said Sasami. "You're no fun," said Tenchi with a laugh, and then Sasami joined in with him. 


	4. Yugi returns

Attracted by the alluring scent of the food that was currently being cooked, Ryoko flew into the kitchen with a bright smile on her face. "Sasami, whatever it is that you are cooking, it sure smells delicious," said Ryoko with a smile on her face.  
  
"We are having a special guest today. So I figured that I would try and create a special meal for the occasion," said Sasami as she rushed around the kitchen trying to put everything together.  
  
"What kind of special guest are we having? Also, why is it that we need a huge meal for one extra person? Not that I really mind all of the extra food but I am very curious," said Ryoko as she sniffed some of the food.  
  
"Sorry but I can't tell you. It is going to be a surprise though. I know that you are definitely going to be surprised for sure. Just don't overreact over it," said Sasami with a pleading face.  
  
"Why would I overreact? It isn't like it is someone like Sakuya coming back to try and take Tenchi away. I wouldn't allow it," said Ryoko with a slight laugh before she floated out of the room.  
  
Sasami was dreading what would happen if either Ryoko or Ayeka ever found out that Sakuya really was back but she tried her best to make it look like she wasn't. It scared her when Ryoko popped back into the room.  
  
"Just out of curiosity since we were on the subject. It isn't Sakuya right?" asked Ryoko with a suspicious eye. She became happy when she saw that Sasami shook her head no. "Good. I know she is gone but I can never be too careful," said Ryoko once again floating out of the room.  
  
Sasami let off a sigh of relief when she was sure that Ryoko wouldn't come back into the room again to ask more. 'I know that it isn't right to lie, but this is for a good cause. It is for the cause of keeping everyone alive in the end,' thought Sasami as a way to tell herself that it was ok to lie in this one little situation.  
  
*****  
  
Yugi sat upon a cold table in Washu's lab. She felt really uncomfortable after all that she had done. Yet she felt a little better after all the sleep that she was able to get. "Um Washu," said Yugi a little nervous.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" asked Washu as she walked up to Yugi dressed in a little doctor's outfit. "Take in a deep breath," said Washu as she put on a stethoscope and put it on Yugi to listen to her heartbeat. "So tell me Yugi, How are you feeling right now?" asked Washu as she put the stethoscope away and started to test how Yugi body was doing at that moment.  
  
"I feel a little bad about all that I have done. I only did a lot of it because I wanted a friend but now that I think of it, it ended up hurting so many others," said Yugi lowering her head in shame.  
  
"You are just feeling a little guilty. It is common if a person had done some of the things that you did to feel a little guilty when they come to grips about what they had done," said Washu with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Will it ever go away? I want it to go away," said Yugi in a sad tone as her head fell towards the floor once again. It was really starting to come to her all that she had done.  
  
"It really depends on how much you want to try and do good things. When you wanted to sleep in order to try and become a better person that was a start to trying to heal your heart. Now, it is what you decide to do with your powers that will help you to heal a little more," said Washu in a nice voice.  
  
"I-I will try and keep that I mind," said Yugi feeling a little better that she might be able to make her guilt go away. She knew that there was no way to get rid of all of it but she felt that in time she would be able to come to grips with that part of her that would always remembered what she did. That was when she felt that she would be able to truly be happy.  
  
It was then that there was a slight knock on the door to the lab. Yugi panicked a little but she calmed down when Sasami walked into the lab. "Dinner is ready Washu. Are you ready to do this Yugi?" asked Sasami looking at her friend.  
  
"I-I guess," said Yugi still feeling a little nervous. "Um Washu. How did the exams go?" asked Yugi as she jumped off of the cold table. She was nervous to learn what Washu had to say about this.  
  
"Besides for your body being a little tired from not being used for so long. You appear to be in great health. Now come on, why don't we go and get some dinner before Ryoko decides to eat it all before we even get there," said Washu with a grin on her face.  
  
Yugi couldn't help but laugh a little at the little joke that Washu had just made. "I'll be there in a minute. You go on without me for now," said Yugi as she took a seat in a comfy chair.  
  
Washu merely nodded her head before leaving. All that was left was Sasami and Yugi in the lab. "Is something wrong Yugi?" asked Sasami as she saw the troubled look that Yugi had on.  
  
"No, I will be fine. Just give me a little time to rest before we go out there," said Yugi giving off a weak smile as she sank into the chair. She was very curious as to how everyone would react.  
  
"Take as much time as you want. I am in no hurry but Washu is right. If you want to eat, then you have to get there early before Ryoko can get into the food," said Sasami with a slight. She saw Yugi give a smile and was happy about that.  
  
*****  
  
"Where is Sasami and this guest we are supposed to have? I am starving and getting tired of waiting for them to get here. So can we just dig in already?" asked Ryoko as she looked over all of the delicious food that was spread out all over the table.  
  
"You can afford to wait a little Ryoko. Besides, I don't think that you really need to be eating all that much anyways," said Ayeka giving off a small smirk at how she just insulted Ryoko.  
  
Everyone saw what had just happened and were afraid of what the consequences would be. Everyone got up as quickly as they could and grabbed a hold of Ryoko to stop her from killing Ayeka for calling her fat. It wasn't helping very much because of the fact that Ryoko was stronger then most of them.  
  
"Let me go! I am going to kill her," growled Ryoko as she got closer and closer to Ayeka who was laughing at her. She was not going to stand for it. She would get Ayeka back for that little comment and for the laughing.  
  
"Ryoko, will you please stop?" begged Tenchi as he grabbed her arm to pull her away. He did not want dinner or his house to be ruined by allowing another fight to ensue between the two women.  
  
This made Ryoko stop in her tracks and turn to face Tenchi with a smile. "Of course Tenchi," putting on a sweet face for Tenchi. She then turned to Ayeka and stuck out her tongue and made a few funny faces at Ayeka just to annoy her when no one else was looking.  
  
The door to the lab opened and in walked Sasami. "So where is this special guest already?" asked Ryoko starting to get more and more impatient that the person had yet to arrive.  
  
"She is right here," said Sasami moving out of the doorway to reveal Yugi standing there looking a little embarrassed. "I am sure that you all remember Yugi," said Sasami with a smile.  
  
Everyone was shocked to see the little girl that tried to take over the world just standing there like nothing had ever happened. Ryoko and Ayeka took it a little hard remembering what she did between them and Tenchi by making Sakuya. Both stood up a little outraged. Ryoko was about to say something when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked around to see that it was Tenchi and he was shaking his head for her not to do anything. Since she was willing to do anything for Tenchi, she decided to not say anything at that moment.  
  
Tenchi stepped forward so that he was in front of Yugi. "Hello Yugi. I hope you had a good sleep," said Tenchi as he leaned down so he was eye to eye with her. "Do you want to join us for dinner?" asked Tenchi in a kind voice since he held no grudge towards Yugi for what she did a year before. He did have Sakuya back now so he was happy.  
  
"Sure," was all that Yugi could manage to say at that moment. She slowly walked over to the table, and ignoring the stares that she was getting from Ayeka and Ryoko, she sat down quietly.  
  
Ryoko couldn't help but feel a little concerned for what might happens since she is awake. 'If she is back, then there is a possibility that she could bring Sakuya back. If that happens, then I just don't know what I would do,' thought Ryoko a gloomily but it didn't show in her face.  
  
Diner went by rather slowly with few words being spoken. Yugi reached for some sushi that was made but stopped when she felt something. "H-How is it possible?" asked Yugi and Tenchi immediately knew what she was talking about. She had sensed Sakuya. "It can't be. How is she here?" asked Yugi ignoring the hand comments that Tenchi was making for her to drop the subject before Ayeka and Ryoko hurt her to figure it out.  
  
"What was that?" asked Ryoko thinking she got the idea on what Yugi was going on about. She started to look hard at Yugi expecting an explanation but she never got one before Yugi fainted from shock.  
  
"Yugi!" yelled Sasami as she got up from her seat and rushed to Yugi's side. "What happened Washu?" asked Sasami as Washu came and picked up Yugi. "Tell me!" yelled Sasami.  
  
"Come with me. I will tell you in my lab," said Washu as she walked towards her lab. "She looks a bit exhausted. I will run a few checks to see what might be wrong," said Washu with a serious face.  
  
Ayeka, who had been out of the room during the whole thing, walked into the room and was surprised to see all that had happened. "What happened?" asked Ayeka but inside she didn't really care too much because it was Yugi that it happened to.  
  
"Yugi just got up shocked about something and suddenly she just passed out. Washu is looking after her right now so there isn't any worries for now," said Nobuyuki as he stood up and walked into the kitchen with some of the plates.  
  
Inside the lab, Washu looked over Yugi to see if there was anything wrong. "Nothing appears to be wrong with her. I guess she must have sensed Sakuya and got a little scared and passed out," said Washu as she rubbed the headache that was forming.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" asked Sasami worried that maybe something bad could happen to her friend and that was something that she didn't want to happen. Yugi was her best friend.  
  
"She will be fine. She is still a little exhausted. Just give her time to rest up and then we will fill her in on all that has been going on with Sakuya," said Washu as she walked to another part of her lab.  
  
Sasami stared down at her sleeping friend with sad eyes. "Sleep well Yugi. Everything will become much more clear to you when you wake up," said Sasami as she took a chair and sat down in it before closing her eyes.  
  
Outside of the lab, through all of the commotion cause by what happened to Yugi, nobody seemed to notice that Ryoko was no longer present at the table because she left when Yugi fainted and everyone's attention was turned towards the small girl.  
  
Sitting up on top of the house, Ryoko couldn't help some of the thoughts that were going through her head. 'She is here. I know it. Yugi must have felt her and that is why she passed out, she didn't expect her to even be here after what Yugi did to her. That might also explain who I saw Tenchi with at the park that one day when me and Ayeka were chasing after him. I think that they had to have some help when it came to hiding this type of thing. More than likely, Washu was the one that was behind it all if Yugi wasn't the one to bring her back. Since Washu would be capable of doing something like this,' thought Ryoko with a sad expression on her face. "If she really is back, then what would this mean for me and Tenchi?" asked Ryoko with a sad expression as she watched the stars twinkling high above in the sky. 


	5. Ryoko's feelings

Yugi's eyes slowly drifted open so that she could see the lab. She gave off a small groan as she clutched her head while she sat up on the table that she found herself laying on. "W-What happened?" she asked herself while rubbing her head.  
  
"Ah, good, you are finally awake. You have been out nearly a day," said Washu with a smile as she walked out of the shadows towards Yugi. "Don't move too much, you need some rest,' said Washu when she saw Yugi try to stand up only to fall onto the table again.  
  
Yugi just remained seated there until the one thing crossed her mind in which she remembered why she was in this position in the first place. "Washu how is it possible for her to here? I got rid of her when she didn't do what I wanted her to. I seriously regret that now but I am curious as to how it was possible," said Yugi watching Washu very curiously at that moment.  
  
"The answer to that is because I brought her back myself. Seeing how miserable Tenchi felt when he was alone made me realize what little chance the rest of the women had. I knew Tenchi would probably try to look any way that he could in order to bring Sakuya back. I scanned your mind while you were sleeping and brought up what I could of her soul but not all of it was there because some of it was with Tenchi. I reconstructed her body into a real one and placed her into it. Rather an easy job for the greatest scientific genius in the universe," said Washu breaking out into hysterical laughter that caused Yugi to chuckle nervously.  
  
"I see. Well maybe sometime I should go and talk to her. I guess I should apologize for having used her before," said Yugi with her eyes saddening a bit and she looked down at the ground.  
  
"I think you have grown into a better person in the time that you slept," said Washu with a smile that made Yugi smile. "Oh, by the way, it would be wise for both yours, mine, and Sakuya's health if you didn't mention this to either Ayeka or Ryoko. Everyone else knows about it but to tell the two of them would be suicide," said Washu cringing at the thought.  
  
Many mental images popped up into Yugi's head where it showed Ayeka and Ryoko frying, decapitating, and blasting them all away if they were to find out. It was definitely not a very pretty picture and it made her shudder at the mere images of them doing it. "Yeah, I think that that may be a very good idea," muttered Yugi staring at nothing.  
  
"Tenchi is going into town later today to be with her and Sasami is going with him. He told me that you are welcome to come along if you wanted to. He should be leaving in about an hour so you had better hurry up if you want to go along. However, I would suggest that you still take it a bit easy for a while because you may still be a bit weak from just recently waking up," said Washu and was happy when she saw Yugi give a slight nod.  
  
*****  
  
"Has anyone seen Lord Tenchi today? I have looked for him all over but he has once again disappeared," said Ayeka walking into the living room to see Ryoko in her usual spot and Washu and Mihoshi watching some program on the TV. "Then again, I haven't seen Sasami anywhere as well," said Ayeka finally realizing her little sister's disappearance as well.  
  
"Oh yeah, he took the two out for a little while and they shouldn't be back for a while," said Washu not even taking her eyes away from the TV. "If you are planning on flirting with him then you had better just make yourself comfortable because it will take a while," said Washu as she patted the seat right next to her.  
  
"Flirting! I would never do something like that," said an offended Ayeka but the laughing of Ryoko at her statement caused her to cringe. "And what exactly is so funny about what I said Ryoko?" asked an annoyed Ayeka with her hands placed on her waist.  
  
"You not trying to flirt with Tenchi, that is a laugh," said Ryoko laughing as she floated down from the ceiling so that she was now floating directly above Ayeka. "You flirt with him as much as I do so don't try to deny it," said Ryoko as she floated over and took a seat upon the couch to watch some TV as well.  
  
"I do not! I would never stoop so low as to do the exact same thing as a criminal like you," growled Ayeka, her fists clenching very tightly by her side as she stomp over towards them.  
  
"Yes you do. We did the exact same thing in trying to get Tenchi away from Sakuya," said Ryoko but neither of them noticed how tense everyone else in the room became at the mentioning of her name. "We know how well that turned out though," said Ryoko calmly as she watched the show that was on.  
  
"You seem to be awfully calm while talking about it. In case you have forgotten, that little hussy almost took him away from us completely as well as her creator Yugi," growled Ayeka but it didn't really go to well with the rest of the people in the room.  
  
"Can't you get over what Yugi did Ayeka? That was all in the past and I thought you of all people would get over it," said Washu slamming her fist down upon the table making the other two occupants jump a bit.  
  
"I am sorry, I don't know what came over me for a second," said Ayeka in a much calmer voice while she took a seat. "I guess that I am just worried that with Yugi back there might be a chance that Sakuya could come back and take away Lord Tenchi again. I don't want to think of something like having that hussy once again take him away from us," said Ayeka in a sad voice.  
  
Neither Washu or Mihoshi knew what to say at that moment. Ryoko just seemed to remain awfully calm about the situation, which didn't really seem like something that she would normally do. It kind of startled Washu that she was acting the way that she was over a situation that would have once infuriated her if it was brought up. What Ryoko did next surprised her even more.  
  
Ryoko mere stood up and said, "Forget this. I don't really feel like arguing about it." She then floated into the air and before anyone could utter a word, she was gone and no one knew where she was at.  
  
"That was, odd," muttered Ayeka as she looked at the area where Ryoko had been only a few moments before. "She seemed awfully quiet, which is anything but her usually annoying, talkative self," muttered Ayeka but she merely shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room.  
  
Washu and Mihoshi were awfully quiet after the two of them had left. Mihoshi, being as dense as she was, even realized that some didn't seem right with Ryoko to not like to talk about how much she hated Sakuya with Ayeka. The two of them knew that something was up.  
  
"Um Washu, You don't think that Ryoko knows, do you?" asked a worried Mihoshi. She was definitely worried for their lives at that moment. 'But then again, she was only really quiet. Maybe something else is bugging her,' thought Mihoshi trying to think for once.  
  
I really have no idea. I admit that her behavior is very strange for her but I am sure that if she knew there would definitely be something destroyed at this point. Then again, it is impossible to know what exactly is going on through Ryoko's head even for the greatest scientific genius in the universe," said Washu having the same doubts as Mihoshi. "At least we know for sure that Ayeka doesn't know so we are at least safe for a little while longer, even if Ryoko actually know," said Washu after seeing Ayeka ac t as her normal princess self.  
  
*****  
  
'Would I even be able to make Tenchi as happy as he was when he was with Sakuya?' Ryoko asked herself while floating freely through the air. 'She is back, I am sure of that. It doesn't mean that I have to be happy about it but I guess I really have no say in the matter. If I did then she wouldn't be here again, but I guess it makes Tenchi happy because in these past few weeks he has been much happier then he has been this entire year since he left Tokyo. Sure he can put a smile on his face but I could tell that he was unhappy on the inside. Time for me to decide on what I am going to do,' she thought while looking over the city off in the distance.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh wow, take a look at all of these," said an excited Sasami as she looked through the windows of the stores around them. "Hey Yugi, come over here and take a look," Sasami yelled to Yugi who was walking beside Tenchi and Sakuya.  
  
"Right," said Yugi as she ran up to Sasami with a smile on her face. "Wow, you are right, those are very nice," said Yugi with a smile plastered on her face as well. It was something that you wouldn't have seen before but now she felt better than she did a year before because she had many true friends and was trying to put her past behind her.  
  
"She seems very different Tenchi. I may not have known Yugi for very long and not under the best circumstances at the time but I can that she has really changed," said Sakuya while she walked alongside Tenchi with her arm wrapped around his.  
  
"That is the way that she wanted it. I stopped her and then she decided to be put into a sleep until she turned into a better person. At the moment it looks like she succeeded in her task. How are the two of you getting along for now?" asked Tenchi with a smile as the two of them continued to walk down the peaceful streets.  
  
"She is very nice. She also continues to apologize for what she did which goes to show that she really does feel bad. I admit that when I first saw her that I was a bit scared but see how much she has changed made me feel better," admitted Sakuya watching Yugi and Sasami continue to look at the displays with bright smiles on their faces. "I think that I am willing to put the past behind me," said Sakuya with a smile.  
  
"I wish that Ryoko and Ayeka were the same way. They would probably drag out a grudge to their graves if they wanted to. I would be glad to tell everyone that you are back if the two of them didn't hold such a grudge," Tenchi said sadly but he seemed to immediately brighten up. "I am sure that overtime things might get better and then I might be able to do that," he said with a bright smile on his face.  
  
"I hope so," said Sakuya with a sad smile. She looked up at the sky and the setting sun. "Maybe we should head back, it is starting to get late and the two of them will probably come looking for you like that one time," said Sakuya a bit reluctantly because she didn't want to leave Tenchi's side.  
  
"I guess you're right. Sasami, Yugi, it is time to go!" yelled Tenchi since the two of them had run ahead. He notice them stop and with hung head they walked slowly back to the two of them. "Don't give me that, it is time to go," said Tenchi with a laugh when they were pouting when the two of them reached Tenchi and Sakuya.  
  
The four of them walked in a silence until they reached Sakuya's apartment. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Sakuya," said Tenchi before he gave her a quick kiss. He would have loved more but he knew that he had to hurry or face the wrath of Ryoko and Ayeka.  
  
"Ok then," said Sakuya with a smile before she disappeared behind her door. She listened as the three of them walked away leaving her alone in her apartment. She felt lonely but she knew that she had no choice. She was at least happy that she got to spend a lot of time with Tenchi.  
  
Sakuya gave off a small sigh as she walked into the small kitchen that she had. She grabbed a soda but then there was a knock on their door. Sakuya walked to the door expecting to see Tenchi but what she saw was probably the biggest surprise of her life. 


	6. secrets end

Everyone was getting a little impatient they were all waiting in their home trying to get something to eat but Ryoko had yet to show up. It was very strange to them all that Ryoko was skipping out on something that made them think she was getting sick. No wait, she would still eat even if she were sick so they were really getting worried that something might have happened to her.  
  
Washu was the only one that seemed to be waiting patiently still but that didn't stop the rumbling that was coming from her stomach. She decided to just start a conversation with someone and the closest person to her was Nobuyuki, she had been meaning to talk to him anyways. "Um Nobuyuki. Remember that request that you wanted me to do?" asked Washu and Nobuyuki just nodded a little hopefully. "I have tried but I am sorry to say that I can't do it at the moment. There are things even the greatest scientific genius in the universe can't do, and bringing back the dead is just a little much for anybody, even me," said Washu with a disappointed look on her face.  
  
"It is ok Washu. I understand. Maybe my request is a little too much anyways. I bet that wherever my wife is, that she is happily watching over us," said Nobuyuki with a sigh but a small smile still there.  
  
Ayeka just couldn't take all of the waiting anymore. "Why don't we just eat already? I don't see why we are all waiting here for the demon to get back. It means that we will have a bit more food since she isn't pigging out on it all!" yelled Ayeka with a slight vein popping out of her head at the moment. She wasn't exactly in the best of moods since earlier that day and waiting for Ryoko was really starting to get on her nerves.  
  
"Please stop yelling Ayeka. It is the nice and proper way to wait for her to come back," said Sasami a little ironically because it was Ayeka who should have known this because she was the first princess of the Jurai royal family, not Sasami.  
  
"I already know that Sasami but is it really proper to keep us all waiting for about the past hours?" asked Ayeka a little more calmly because she really didn't feel like yelling at Sasami, she was saving it for Ryoko when she returned.  
  
"Please calm down Ayeka. How about this, we wait for five more minutes and if Ryoko doesn't show up then we will start eating and just save her some," said Tenchi not wanting to see Ayeka's wrath.  
  
Ayeka let off a sigh before saying, "Yes, of course lord Tenchi. I am sorry for losing my temper," said Ayeka with a small blush. She was about to say something else when they heard the front door open. 'Strange, Ryoko never comes through the front door,' thought a stunned Ayeka since everyone else was at the table.  
  
Sure enough, Ryoko came floating into the kitchen only a few moments later with a rather grim look on her face. "Hey everyone. I see dinner is ready," said Ryoko instantly brightening up at the sight of all of the food. Ryoko floated over and took her normal seat by Tenchi on the opposite said of Ayeka. "Sasami, would you say there is enough food?" asked Ryoko earning curious stares from everyone else.  
  
"I guess so. There should be enough here for everyone to be able to have a few extra servings," said Sasami very confused about Ryoko's behavior because she wasn't immediately stuffing her face like she usually was.  
  
"Good, because I hope you don't mind but I invited someone over," said Ryoko who looked at a stunned Nobuyuki who merely nodded a bit dumbly. "Good," said Ryoko and then she snapped her fingers.  
  
The door to the room slid open and a person walked in that shocked the daylights out of everyone. "Sakuya!" yelled Tenchi shocked to see his girlfriend standing before him and it was Ryoko that had brought her nonetheless. He looked at Sakuya who was blushing with a bit of embarrassment at all of the stares that she was receiving including a furious one from Ayeka.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Sakuya opened up her door with a shocked gasp when she saw that it is Ryoko that was standing before her instead of someone like Tenchi. Sakuya wasn't even aware that Ryoko had know that she was even back so it left her a little afraid.  
  
"So it was you. I thought as much. Tenchi did seem a little happier now a days," stated Ryoko with a sad look on her face. "Don't worry, I am not here to get rid of you this time," said Ryoko seeing Sakuya's fearful look although it did bring a bit of satisfaction to her.  
  
Although Sakuya wished to get away, she knew that it might do too much good since Ryoko knew that she was back. She moved off to the side and signaled for Ryoko to come into her apartment. Sakuya watched as Ryoko flew into the room with a stern look on her face. "How did you know that I was back?" asked Sakuya walking behind Ryoko and taking a seat in a chair.  
  
"I have been noticing many strange thing happen and it has all just seemed to click together after a while. I originally found out when Yugi sensed you a few days ago. It is not really any mystery how you are here when Yugi recombined with you. It had to be Washu," said Ryoko with a slight laugh and a smirk.  
  
"Sorry that we didn't tell you about it when it happened. Everyone thought it would just be wise to ease it onto you and Ayeka little by little before they told you exactly. Everyone was a little afraid with how you would react," admitted Sakuya with an embarrassed blush.  
  
"I guess that I really can't blame all of you. Now that I think about it maybe I would have acted like that if I weren't aware that this day would eventually come. I bet you are wondering why I am even here despite the fact that I didn't like you," said Ryoko knowing that she was right and she got her answer when Sakuya silently nodded her head. "I am merely here to talk this time, not to hurt you. So just calm down already," stated Ryoko with an aggravated sigh noticing a slight shivering going through Sakuya, it wasn't much but it was driving her nuts.  
  
"Sorry," said Sakuya managing to calm down upon hearing the tone of Ryoko's voice. She seemed to be talking pretty honestly and only seemed mildly angry when she had seen Sakuya upon opening the door. "Why are you here exactly? I thought that you hated me," said Sakuya with a mild case of curiosity.  
  
"I do, I did, I really don't know. I don't have any other purpose for coming here except for Tenchi. I am just going to get right down to the point. What is it that you and Tenchi feel for each other? No wait, it is clear that Tenchi loves you because of how he acted when you disappeared. I guess I should ask you how you feel and you had better be truthful because I do not take lying lightly," said Ryoko with a placid expression on her face while staring at Sakuya waiting for her reply.  
  
"I love him with all of my heart. It is really as simple as that. I do realize that you and Ayeka have feelings for him as well but I really just can't deny what my hearts wants for that reason alone. I hope that you understand," said Sakuya with a hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
Ryoko looked away with a sad expression on her face. She hated to admit it but she knew what she had to do to make Tenchi happy. "If that is the way that you feel then I will step aside for now," said Ryoko and upon seeing Sakuya's shocked face she continued. "But I am warning you. If you slip up in any way and make Tenchi unhappy then you will be in for a world of pain and then I will take Tenchi all for myself," said Ryoko with a smirk because she really liked the idea.  
  
Sakuya nodded and she understood completely what it was that Ryoko felt for Tenchi. It was the exact same thing that she felt for him. She felt kind of bad but oddly at ease at that moment except for Ryoko's threat. "I understand," she said with a slight smile.  
  
"Good, now come on," said Ryoko flying up into the air slightly. She saw Sakuya's confused expression like she didn't know what she meant. 'How could I have lost to someone like this?' Ryoko thought with a sigh but she found it oddly funny. "I am taking you back with me. It is time you stopped hiding," said Ryoko with a small smile.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"What the hell is this?" yelled Ayeka upon seeing Sakuya. Everyone seemed to flinch a little at the tone of her voice but they all kept quiet unsure of what it was they should say to the furious princess.  
  
"Shut up Ayeka. I don't think that everyone feels like listening to your yelling," said Ryoko looking at all the food with a look of longing. Besides, she is the guest it as a princess aren't you supposed to know that you are supposed to treat guests kindly," said Ryoko with a smirk because she knew that she had Ayeka with her response.  
  
"Why is it that you did that Ryoko?" asked Ayeka turning her glare towards the one woman that she hated as much as she hated Sakuya.  
  
"I did it for Tenchi. What is it that you are going to be able to do for him?" asked Ryoko without even looking at Ayeka. "Besides I told her that if she screwed up then I was going to take him for myself. I don't think you would even stand a chance if we didn't allow him to do what he felt like. So I am just going to step aside, for now at least," said Ryoko getting impatient because there was food in front of her an no one was going to be able to eat it for a while at that rate.  
  
Tenchi was too shocked by seeing Sakuya there and hearing Ryoko's words. Of all of the responses he expected to here from Ryoko about the situation, he never thought that the words that Ryoko used were what she was going to say. 'I must say that Ryoko seems to have grown up quite a bit, but then again I guess I see why she did it anyways,' thought a dumbfounded Tenchi.  
  
"Now can we eat already? I am starving and I don't think I can just continued to watch the food go uneaten," said a now drooling Ryoko. She saw Sasami nod with a smile and she reached out to grab some food but Ayeka stood up so quickly that it startled Ryoko.  
  
After standing up, Ayeka stormed over towards Sakuya and grabbed her by the front of the shirt. "Who do you think that you are just coming back here? Everything was going just fine with lord Tenchi and I and then you just come back expecting to take him again!" yelled Ayeka while everyone tried to stop her.  
  
"Ayeka! Stop it!" yelled Tenchi trying to pry her hands off of Sakuya but he was not having much luck as Ayeka continued to run her mouth off. "Stop it!" he yelled once again but this time Ayeka looked at him.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, how can you just stand there and yell at me after all the things we have been through?" asked a slightly hurt Ayeka.  
  
"What sort of 'things' are you talking about Ayeka? We were never together, you have got to realize that," said Tenchi slightly losing his temper at how Ayeka was acting. "I love Sakuya. You need to realize that and accept it. Ryoko pretty much knows what she was talking about for once," said Tenchi and hearing Ryoko crash to the ground with a growl at the words 'for once'.  
  
Ayeka was shocked by what Tenchi had said to her. she was hurt as well. "H- h-how could you," stuttered Ayeka before she turned around and ran out of the room as fast as she could.  
  
Everyone just seemed to stare at her without doing anything. Sakuya was confused. "Isn't anyone going to be going after her?" she asked feeling a little bad at that moment.  
  
"Don't worry so much about Ayeka. She is just a little mad and she will be back soon enough. When that happens she will just have to accept the truth and continue to live peacefully or find something else to do except complain all day. She does enough of it as it is," said Washu with a smile just waving off what had happened as everyone once again sat down.  
  
"Ayeka will be just fine Sakuya. It is nice of you to be worried but this sort of thing happens a lot with people just running off out of anger and stuff like that," said Tenchi and everyone seemed to look at Ryoko who just had a sweat drop coming down her head. "Come on, lets get something to eat, we will just have to save her some for when she gets back because it won't happen for a while with how steamed off she was," said Tenchi with a smile and Sakuya just nodded silently.  
  
The two of them walked up to the table where everyone was talking nicely. Ryoko wasn't really taking it too bad, she may have stepped aside but that didn't stop her from flirting shamelessly with Tenchi, but Sakuya just seemed to find it a bit amusing.  
  
"Eat up Sakuya. If you are going to be with Tenchi then I guess you are part of this family as well. Even if I don't like the idea, I guess it is inevitable," said Ryoko with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
Sakuya looked down at her plate and a small smile lit her face. 'I guess I can handle all of this. Now I guess I really do have a family,' she thought with a smile as everyone went on with their talking happily. 


End file.
